Area 69 the breach
by atlanticantic10
Summary: A true loner meets his fate at the hands of his curiosity. if you liked it please review, its my fist fanfic


area 69 (the breach)

clint, whome always was a hardcore skeptic and a conspiracy theorist, was to say the least also a child-like coward.  
after countless nights of sleeplesness and wonder in his mind of dreaming to find the "truth" and what may actually lay in wait to satisfiy is undieing curiosity, just north-east of his home town of san fiero, was the infamous area 69, witch was alway a permanent cancerous speck that pleaged his mind ever since he reached the age of un-reason.

now, seeing how he lacked a bit of "balls" to say the least, he was alway shy to put the "act" in action and truly find what goes on in and around the highy secritive facility, but the tales of high security and shoot-to-kill policy on trespassers at the facility scared him off.

during one of those restless nights and about a pint of mount chillades strongest moonshine, he snaped ... "I CANT TAKE IT!" he yelled, the curiosity just got the better of him...

at around midnight he stumbled, 'shine in one hand and the keys to his bobcat in the other he started on the long but straight-shot drive to bone county in some wacked-out plan to breach the area of security and see just how far he could push himself closesr to what he had dweled on for so long.

after hours of driving and about another half-pint of 'shine later it was time for him to turn off the beatin' path approtching what would be the last leg of his drive he passes to lil' prob inn (where in the past he had gone to hear far-fetched stories and crack-pot theories) but never venturing any further that, as he pasted the inn he thought to himself "thats it i'm finnaly doing this!" driving faster now, and alittle more eraticly due most from the hooth and the exitment, he reaches the last turn off that goes right into the facility, right past where some bodies in black bodybags had been descovered dumped in a big pit some time ago.

he knew he was being watched and monitored since he made that last turn "well, its now or never" he mumbled to himself, and giving that last remark he put him foot hard in the carburetor and made that little truck fly down that gravel road, as the dust flew and the truck strugled to maintain hold of the road he cought a glimps of something, it was a pair of headlights, yellow in color almost like fog lamps. the vehicle followed him quietly from a distance, then out of nowhere as tho they came from out of the ground two more pair of lights appeared alot brighter the first pair.

now the three vehicles where charging him geting closer and closer, and first what he thought was mabye back fire from his truck found out fast that it wasnt at all, but gun fire, racing along faster now with the noise of the firing rifles behind him and the muzzle flash in his rear-view mirror he was in no doubt fearing for his life.

from a distance he could make out the front gates of the facility and the lights of the fence surronding it, he knew he made a grim mistake. the truck began to sway and swang from the uneven loose gravel road; intoxicated, adrinaline pumping, and panic struck he lost control of the truck putting him in a wild fishtail, finnaly spining off the road and striking a huge pocket of sand and rock, witch sent the truck end-over-end and lying to rest on the up-side down on the cab.

as he was able to regain some composer all was very quiet, he saw the three vehicles lined up side by side taking up the whole road behind him about a quarter mile back, they sat there eerily quiet with no movment as if they thought he'd took his ownself out and the chase was over, but whome ever would think they ever took a chance on that.

with the truck on its roof and now alittle sideways half on the road and half off, he staired in the direction on the headlights; one last gun shot and muzzle flash broke the silence and as he saw the flash just a second later he heard the wiz of the bullet right before striking him dead.


End file.
